Substrates such as printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) are commonly used to mount electronic components and to provide electrical interconnections between those components and components external to the PCB. During use of a connector, the connector and the PCB may be heated, causing each to expand. The rate of expansion of the connector may be different from the rate of expansion of the PCB. This difference may result in strain being placed at the point of connection of the connector to the PCB. For example, a connector may be mounted to a circuit board through the use of solder balls that are attached to connector contacts and soldered to the PCB. As the PCB and connector are heated or cooled during operation, the connector may expand to a greater or lesser degree than the PCB, resulting in a stress being placed on one or more contact solder joints at the PCB. The stress may break one or more soldered connections and result in degradation of electrical connectivity between the connector and PCB. Similar problems may be encountered when contacts are in a press-fit engagement with a PCB.